sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shadow the Hedgehog - gra (Ostatnia historia)/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do ostatniej historii w grze Shadow the Hedgehog. Opening początku poziomu widać [[Westopolis], a tam gazetę z napisem Obchody “FESTIWALU OGNIA-W-NIEBIE”! 50-letni powrót Czarnej Komety! Najlepszy widok tylko dziś!. Na niebie pojawia się czerwona poświata.] gdzieś indziej znajduje się [[Shadow], którego otacza siedem zdobytych przez niego Szmaragdów Chaosu.] Shadow: Nareszcie! Mam już WSZYSTKIE Szmaragdy Chaosu. Teraz, mogę wreszcie poznać całą moją przeszłość. z ziemi wyłania się [[Black Doom].] Black Doom: Wyśmienicie, Shadow… Nasz rytuał może się odbyć według planu. Oddaj mi Szmaragdy Chaosu. nieruchomieje po usłyszeniu tych słów. Pozostali: Shadow! odwraca się i widzi swoich przyjaciół, którzy razem z [[Doktor Eggman|Doktorem Eggmanem] biegną do niego.] Shadow: Huh? Sonic: Shadow, oddaj MI Szmaragdy Chaosu! Doktor Eggman: Nie oddawaj MU Szmaragdów Chaosu! Rouge: Planują zniszczyć planetę! Black Doom (śmieje się): Ha! Ha! Ha! Idioci. Jesteśmy tu, by oszczędzić ludzkość z ich własnej zguby. Oferujemy… zbawienie. to Shadow jest zaskoczony. Shadow: Co? Black Doom: Ich chciwość, pragnienie mocy i skłonności do zdrad sprowadza ich na drogę samodestrukcji. Ich czyny doprowadzą do wyginięcia gatunku. Jesteśmy tu, by uratować ich od ich samych… z naszym perfekcyjnym planem… pozwalając im żyć w pokoju przez ich dalsze nędzne życie. Ludzie są świetnym źródłem energii dla nas… będą dobrze przechowywani. Wszyscy: Co?! Black Doom: Rozpocznijmy więc nasz rytuał dobrobytu. tych słowach wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu wędrują do niego. Black Doom: Kontrola… Chaosu!! chwilę widać świecącą się na zielono oświatę. Shadow: To się nie może dziać. Zagłada tuż, tuż chwilę widać na scence kosmos, w którym jest Czarna Kometa; znika ona jednak z powodu Kontroli Chaosu i z tego powodu znajduje się nad Westopolis. Wystające z Czarnej Komety macki zaczynają niszczyć Westopolis. Konfrontacja z Black Doomem obecni patrzą na to, co robią [[Black Arms].] Amy: Co to było? Co się tu dzieje? Sonic: Te czarne stwory teleportowały kometę na Ziemię, używając Kontroli Chaosu! Rouge: Nie! To niemożliwe! Shadow: To dlatego potrzebowałeś Szmaragdów Chaosu. ze złości ręce do góry. Black Doom: Ha! Ha! Ha! Dokładnie. Prędkość komety nie jest wystarczająca do przebicia się przez atmosferę innej planety. Szmaragdy zwiększają czasoprzestrzenną moc Kontroli Chaosu. Potrzebujemy ich, by osiągnąć pełną moc. To plan perfekcyjny. To dlatego potrzebowałem pomocy od profesora… jest zszokowany tym, co usłyszał. Shadow: Co? Eggman: To jest chore! scence przedstawiającej wspomnienia z 50 lat widać Black Dooma i [[Gerald Robotnik|profesora Geralda] nad kapsułą z Shadowem.] Black Doom: Profesor był w trakcie tworzenia ostatecznej siły życiowej, ale potrzebował mojej pomocy. Więc zawarliśmy układ… ja pomogłem mu, a on obiecał dostarczyć mi SIEDEM Szmaragdów Chaosu. Tak zostałeś stworzony, Shadow. Miałeś pomóc nam obu! powraca ponownie do reszty postaci. Shadow: Ja?! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Eggman: To nie może być prawda! Zdradził swoich ludzi dla badań?! Dla Black Dooma? Sonic (śmieje się): No to się porobiło… Nie możemy po prostu tak stać i nic nie robić! Knuckles: Tak… zróbmy to! Zmiażdżę tą kosmiczną kamienną piłkę! Knuckles nieruchomieje. Sonic: Knuckles! Co jest?! wszyscy nieruchomieją. Black Doom: Broń specjalna… ten gaz, gdy wypuszczony szybko zostaje wchłonięty do waszego krwiobiegu. Za chwilę… wasz cały system nerwowy zostanie sparaliżowany. Koniec jest już bliski. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ahh... moje drogie dzieci... jedzcie i żryjcie te wpaniałe potrawy! stronę unieruchomionych bohaterów idą małe potworki podobne do Black Arms. Na ten widok Black Doom śmieje się złowieszczo. Amy: Przestańcie! Pomocy! nikt nie może się poruszyć, bo zostali sparaliżowani jakimś gazem, a Black Arms próbuje pożreć ich żywcem. U Shadowa niespodziewanie coś się dzieje dziwnego: słyszy czyjeś głosy. Komandor: Pomszczę tych, których krew została przelana! Shadow: Czy ja… umarłem? Black Doom: Oto dlaczego zostałeś stworzony… Maria: Proszę pomóż mi, Shadow. Shadow jako jedyny uwalnia się od paraliżującego gazu i niszczy jednego z potworków, co zaskoczyło Black Dooma. Black Doom: Co? Shadow: Jestem jeż Shadow. Zostawiłem przeszłość za sobą. Nikt nie będzie mi mówił, co mam robić! Zniszczę cię, Black Doom!! Black Doom: Dałem ci życie i OTO jak mi odpłacasz! Ironia w tym wszystkim jest taka… Dałem ci życie… I TERAZ ci je odbiorę! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Doom odchodzi gdzieś w siną dal, lecz Shadow podąża za nim jego znieruchomieni przyjaciele patrzą na niego. Rouge: Shadow! Sonic: Jesteś naszą ostatnią nadzieją! Po The Last Way odnajduje Black Dooma w jego komnacie; przy nim jest siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Black Doom: Wspaniale, Shadow. Zaszedłeś dalej niż się spodziewałem… Jestem pod wrażeniem! Ale nadal nie rozumiesz, prawda? Przyszłość, jaką oferujemy tym ludziom, jest ich jedyną opcją. Shadow: Dość już słyszałem! Zanudzasz mnie na śmierć, Black Doom! Koniec już z tobą! Black Doom: Bardzo jesteś dzielny jak na małego jeża! Myślałem, że jesteś inny niż inni… ale chyba się pomyliłem. Jesteśmy bardziej podobni nić ci się wydaje… ta sama krew płynie przez nasze żyły. Shadow: To nie może być… Uuuggghhh! upada nagle na ziemię. Shadow: Kim… TY jesteś? Black Doom: Nie wiedziałeś? Zostałeś stworzony z mojej krwi… Shadow: C… co!? Black Doom: Dokładnie… Jesteś częścią mine… czujesz to? Mogę cię kontrolować… Nie możesz uciec ode mnie… ani od swojej przeszłości! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Shadow: Niech cię! To nie może być prawda! Hakerzy innej części [[Kolonia kosmiczna ARK|ARK] Vector, Charmy i Espio próbują włamać się do komputera, by zlokalizować przyjaciół.] Charmy: Espio… wszedłeś?? błyskawicznie zatyka Charmy’emu usta. Vector: Cicho, Charmy! Espio, musisz się skupić, bo jeśli się nie pośpieszymy, wszystkie dane jakie odzyskaliśmy, zostaną stracone. Espio: Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić… kto mnie do tego zmusił tak właściwie? cierpliwość Charmy wyrywa się Vectorowi. Charmy: Dobra, mam dość… Ja to zrobię… z drogi! Vector: Wracaj tu, idioto! szarżuje na komputer. Wkrótce on i reszta zauważają, że to podziałało, gdyż było widać jakieś nagranie. Chaotix: Hej, to działa! nagraniu było widać twarz Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Potyczka z Black Doomem nadal leży unieruchomiony na podłodze przez Black Dooma. Nagle wszyscy słyszą głos profesora Geralda. Gerald: Shadow, mój synu! Shadow: Profesor? Black Doom: Co to! Black Doomie i Shadowie nie wiadomo czemu pojawiają się ekrany przedstawiające nagranie profesora Geralda z 50 lat. Gerald: Jeśli tego słuchasz, to znak, że stało się najgorsze… musisz znać prawdę. Rząd planuje zamknąć ten ośrodek badawczy. jest odtwarzane nie tylko w ARK i statku Black Arms, ale także w siedzibie [[GUN|G.U.N.u], gdzie wszyscy oglądają je uważnie.] Gerald: Rząd planuje zamknąć wszystkie nasze badania… i uwięzić wszystkich, którzy wiedzą o tobie. Zrobiłem potworny błąd, Shadow. To wszystko moja wina… kontaktować się z tą kometą. nagranie oglądają również Dowódca GUN i [[Prezydent Zjednoczonej Federacji|Prezydent], który był w wielkim szoku.] Dowódca: Profesor Gerald. Gerald: A teraz, słuchaj uważnie… scena przedstawia ponownie wnętrze statku Black Dooma, gdzie wszyscy (łącznie z sparaliżowanymi przyjaciółmi Shadowa i doktorem Eggmanem) słuchają uważnie nagrania. Gerald: W przeciągu 50-ciu lat, Czarna Kometa powróci… oni planują posiąść jej moc, by zniszczyć tą planetę! Jedyna rzecz, jaka mogła ich powstrzymać… to stworzenie czegoś, co użyłoby tej samej mocy, której oni pragną przeciwko im. Eggman: O tak! To genialne! Gerald: Shadow. TY i tylko TY możesz ich powstrzymać! Stworzyłem Eclipse Cannon… to jedyna broń, jaka może zniszczyć Czarną Kometę. Shadow, jesteś jedyną nadzieją… by uratować ludzkość, jaką znamy. Przeszłość tej planety zależy od… CIEBIE! zaskoczeniu Shadowa na kolejnej części nagrania pojawia się [[Maria Robotnik|Maria].] Maria: Nie martw się, dziadku. Shadow i ja będziemy bronić tą planetę. Prawda, Shadow? tym nagraniu Black Doom śmieje się złowieszczo. Black Doom: Gerald… ty głupcze! ekrany z nagraniami. Shadow już jest pod moją kontrolą… CO?! Shadow uwalnia się od mocy Black Dooma. Black Doom: No proszę, proszę… wygląda na to, że jesteś odporny na moją kontrolę umysłu. Shadow: Nie masz nade mną żadnej kontroli, Black Doom! Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego tu jestem… Obiecałem coś i teraz dotrzymam tej obietnicy! Dziś, zostawiam moją przeszłość za mną! do Black Dooma, by zadać mu wielki cios, lecz ten znika mu z oczu. Po wylądowaniu na grunt Shadow rozgląda się wkoło. Black Doom: Zróbmy to po twojemu, Shadow. Niechaj będzie w takim razie… przygotuj się na poznanie twórcy! Twoja przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość kończy się tutaj… DZIŚ! Przygotuj się na śmierć! Pożegnaj się, Shadow i podziwiaj moją prawdziwą wściekłość! pobiera energię ze wszystkich siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu, by przemienić się w Super Shadowa i podąża w stronę Black Dooma. Last Story Ending [Super Shadow stoi na Czarnej Komecie, która wisi nad Westopolis.] Super Shadow: Pozostało tylko jedno do zrobienia. całej swojej energii, by podtrzymać Czarną Kometę. Super Shadow: By zostawić przeszłość za mną! Kontrola… Chaosu! Shadow znika razem z Czarną Kometą z Westopolis; by znaleźć się z nią w kosmosie. Tam Eclipse Cannon wystrzela promień w stronę Czarnej Komety, która wybucha potężnie na miliony kawałków. razem z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi widzą zniszczenie Czarnej Komety. Tails: TAK… Udało mu się! Czarna Kometa jest zniszczona! Sonic: Shadow… to było ŚWIETNE! Rouge: Mam nadzieję, że jest cały. Amy: Jestem pewna, że jest cały, Rouge. Bądź co bądź, to Shadow! jednak nie zauważa Eggmana, który po cichu próbuje się wymknąć. Eggman: A może by tak odzyskać te Szmaragdy Chaosu? Knuckles przyłapuje Eggmana na gorącym uczynku. Knuckles: Hej, wracaj tu dziwaku! pościg Knucklesa za Eggmanem, Sonic, Amy, Rouge i Tails śmieją się z tego. siedzibie G.U.N.u wszyscy klaszczą oraz świętują zwycięstwo Shadowa i zniszczenie Czarnej Komety. Dowódca GUNu, do którego dotarło, jak źle ocenił profesora Geralda, opuszcza głowę. Prezydent klepie go po boku. Prezydent: Cóż za ironia… Po tym wszystkim jak go traktowaliśmy, uratował nas wszystkich. Myliliśmy się co do profesora. GUN tylko westchnął. Prezydent: Złóżmy hołd dla Profesora Geralda. Pracujmy by zapewnić pokój i pomyślność dla lepszej przyszłości! Co powiesz na to, Generale? Dowódca: Świetny pomysł, panie Prezydencie. Ponownie w ARK scenka przedstawia kosmos, gdzie widać też ARK, w którym znajduje się Shadow. Był na jednym z pomieszczeń statku i patrzył na zdjęcie Geralda i Marii, po czym patrzy na kosmos. Shadow: Żegnaj na zawsze… Jeżu Shadow. z pomieszczenia, wyrzucając za siebie zdjęcie. końcowe Kategoria:Transkrypty do gry Shadow the Hedgehog